Punishment
by HugMeAquarius
Summary: WARNING: Erotica. Continuation from Science of Passion and A Dream Come True. But this time it is Gin Ichimaru whose little Pet, Avaron, needs to be punished for sneaking those pleasure inducing chocolates. Gift-fic from DarthQueenGaz. GinXAvaron


**Authoress Note: **The last installation of this Chocolate craze sweeping through Los Noches. *glomps her sis* And another awesome Gift-Fic from my lil Sis, **DarthQueenGaz.** 'Cause she's just that naught of a monkey!

**To SweetPinkCaramel**...This is what your syndrome does! *points down then points up* And **DQG** perverted mind comes up with!! Are you two happy?! My girls can't move!! So of course you two are. *huffs* To all of you, **DQG** and I one day while reading one of **Caramel's **reviews for the last part gift-fic came up with the name of this chocolate induced behavioral change and the side effects that come with it. Because **Caramel's **just insane in her reviews and has gone "cracky" with this chocolate thing, this shall now be referred to as.... **The Caramel Syndrome. **Nice, huh? *Looks at **Caramel **shoving chocolate down Aizen's throat.* Awww...she's a happy girl!

**WARNING: EROTICA, light BDSM, Toys, Anal and GIN.... 'nuff said.**

**Continuation from the other two Chocolate fics: The Science of Passion and A Dream Come True**

**-.-.-**

**Punishment**

Gin's sly fox like smile spread across his face seeing his little pet, Avaron, in such sexual discomfort. He remembered for a moment what Lord Aizen had said, that Szayel was preparing for him and Kazumi a little "tasty treat". "Humm, do I see a little bit of candy on your mouth, Pet?" He asked mockingly as Avaron's dark eyes went wide as another little shockwave of lust rocketed through her body.

She moaned and grasped his shoulders leaning her body into him. "Yes, Master." She whimpered past the building heat within her.

"And where did you get this candy, Pet?" Gin asked in a tight inquisitive tone of voice.

The girl knew she was busted whenever her Master used that tone of voice with her. She bit her lip and locked down almost in shame. "In Master Szayel's lab." Was her answer in a little whisper only to fall to a moan as hot liquid trickled from her center. "Master,' she mewed pressing to Gin's frame, 'what's wrong with me?"

This caused Gin's smile to wide. "Get up Pet, you need to be punished for taking things that aren't yours. I'll tell you after your punishment." He stated as Avaron nodded just before Gin grabbed her by her long, unevenly cut locks of grey streaked with black and dragged her into the bedroom. "Strip pet." He ordered her, and she nodded removing every last piece of clothing from her body. Avaron knew what was coming as she heard the clinking of the body harness above the bed. Gin would then take her and strap her into it suspending her above their bed. A swat to her ass caused a half yelp, half moan to escape her mouth as he walked around her to their "toy box."

Gin pulled out several toys and placed them on the bed. He then placed a ball gag into Avaron's anxious, quivering mouth. By now the chemical in the chocolates was nearing it's peak in Avaron's body magnifying every nerve within her to intensify every sensation she felt. Biting down on the rubber ball kept her from moaning as she hung in mid air, her nether regions exposed to the coolness of the room bringing more groans of sexual desperation from her.

"Now let's see what I have in store for my bad, little pet, shall we? Humm?" Gin asked playfully as he ran the tip of a lubed butt-plug along Avaron's slick flesh causing the girl to groan wildly. Her eyes went wide as he slowly pushed the thick piece of rubber into her ass causing muscles to act in reflex and tighten down in an attempt to expel the invasive object. "Now, now,' Gin purred leaning to her as he twisted the object, 'you know better than to clamp down, my Pet."

The poor, shaking girl trembling within the harness nodded in reply and forced through sheer will to relax. That moment Gin forced the entire plug into her causing her to moan hotly. When the plug was secure, the ex-Captain of the 3rd Division turned it on the small switch causing the plug to vibrate. Avaron tossed her head back and moaned loudly from around the ball gag as her body jerked from the shocks of pleasure. "You like that don't you pet? But you've been a bad girl so you can't come unless I say you can." He whispered into her ear before plunging a large vibrator into her tight channel.

Closing her eyes, Avaron muffled a scream that was so intense it echoed the room past the gag. Gin wasn't gentle as he plunged the large vibrator in and out of her tight channel as he would increase the power to the plug in her ass. Almost instantly Avaron came hard as her slick juices covered the toy in Gin's hand. "Tisk, tisk, Pet. What did I say?" He chided with that sarcastic tone of voice and that wicked, sly fox like grin to his lips. "

Looking up to her, Gin's eyes parted exposing the red like crimson orbs in a slender gaze of pure dominant delight. "I said, you can't come till I tell you so." He stated bringing the soaked toy around to show her. With a hand to her chin he forced her to look at it. "Bad Pet..." He said smacking her ass again causing her to whimper and moan.

Releasing her and setting the plug down, Gin began to remove his own clothes moving back into her sight just briefly. He was wearing a black leather thong with an opening in the front for his large length, and a pair of black leather gloves that ran up to his elbows. Smirking, Gin got on his knees below Avaron bringing his face up to her exposed womanhood that was dripping with her juices. "My, my, my what do we have here?" He asked mockingly before thrusting his tongue into her tight center.

Avaron screamed and squirmed as Gin held her thighs as he worked on her flesh. "Master, please, may I come?" She begged around the ball gag as she felt herself getting closer to another orgasmic release.

"Not yet Pet." Gin Ichimaru smirked nipping the inside of her thigh as he came back up. Stepping around her, he removed the ball gag from her mouth allowing her to take a deep, trembling breath but the moment her mouth drew open he replaced that rounded ball with his slick, throbbing manhood. Avaron moaned around the hard flesh, her eyes drifting closed, as she began to suck him, swirling her tongue around the slit causing him to groan; his hands fisting into her hair. Soon he pulled out of her mouth leaving her lips to pout and knelt as he brought her head up by her hair and forcefully kissed her. By now the toy in Avaron's ass was driving her insane with pleasure. "How bad do you want to come, Pet?" Gin asked her looking those slender red eyes of his into her ebon orbs.

"Please..." Was all she said as a groan ripped from her lips.

Gin smirked, she had to be close to insanity if was this submissive to him. Removing he buzzing toy from her ass, he moved around to her back where he rubbed the tip of his slick manhood against her soaked flesh before swiftly entering her. Her scream echoed as Gin began to swiftly move in and out of her using the harden for leverage. "yes, Pet, let me hear how I make you feel!" Gin ordered as his still gloved hands smacked her ass and pulled on her hair as if she were a broodmare to his pleasures.

Avaron thrashed about in the harness, writhing against him wanting to buck and drive herself back into his humping body yet dangling suspended from the ceiling denied her such a sweet privilege. "Please, Master! Can I come?" She begged as she felt her body tightening, getting closer to the edge.

"Yes, Pet,' Gin bit out past clenched jaws as he closed his eyes driving violently into his little quivering Pet, 'come for me." He whispered in her ear before biting her neck over her shoulder to hold back his own groan as he came. Instantly Avaron came as her insides gripped Gin's spasming organ in a death grip. Her screams were deafening as she passed out right there, hanging limp from the harness. Gin smirked looking down to her. Before he drew himself from her, he removed his gloves reaching a hand forwards to trail fingers slowly down the damp arch of her spin. "Mmm,' he purred softly, 'that's a good Pet." He then withdrew from her body moaning as her tight flesh released him to the cool air of the bedroom. Unhooking her, Gin took her into his arms only to lay her down to the bed. For one moment he gazed down to her brushing a lock of her hair from her damp forehead. He then leaned to touch a kiss to her cheek. "Sleep Avaron..."

There came a knock at the door.

Not bothering to change, Gin went to the door and opened it. Lord Aizen's eyes went wide before he put a hand over them. "Gin, what are you doing?" He asked only then to remembered that Gin plus crotch-less black leather Speedo and those gloves he held in a hand equals mind bleach. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He blurted out just as a grin crossed the former Squad 3 Captain's face. "Keep it down, Gin, we have a meeting in the morning." He stated before turning to leave.

"Chocolate works! Say hi to inflate-Kazumi for me!" He shouted happily before slamming the door just as Aizen turned to give him a death glare.

The next morning...

"Damn it,' Grimmjow Jaegerjaques shouted to a smug looking Nnoitra Jiruga, 'learn to shut the fucking door, Spoon!"

"Enjoy the show, Kitty?" Nnoitra asked back wagging the 5 tattooed tongue of his at the Sexta.

"Hell no! Who would want to watch your boney ass humping your bitch and man bitch like a dog in heat?"

"Ha!" Nnoitra barked out with a twisted look of amusement upon his face, he pointed to Grimmjow with a long finger and longer arm. "So you did watch! Some of Luppi's rubbing off on you. What's the matter, Kitty, didn't get laid last night?" Nnoitra snickered as Grimmjow grabbed the front of the Spoon's uniform.

"What'd you say, ass-wipe?" He snapped just as Szayel came in looking just as smug if not more than Nnoitra. He approached the table and shot a golden look over to the green eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer who sat calmly trying his best to ignore the entire vulgar, lewd, crude and inappropriate conversation. The smug look to the Octiva's features didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow or Nnoitra. "Looks like pinky got laid." The Quinto smirked as the rest of the Espada began to trickle in.

"All of you, be quiet." Ulquiorra spoke with that flat, indifferent tone of voice but beneath it was a unease tightness as his eyes watched the pink haired Espada take his seat. Damn it...he could smell her on that poor excuse for a mad-scientist.

After every one was present and Aizen, Gin and Tosen came into the room the meeting began. It didn't take a Wonderweiss to notice that it looked like Lord Aizen didn't get much sleep and his bitch curl was slightly out of place. Gin on the other hand, looked like the cat that got the cream and then some. Director-General Tosen wasn't touching the situation was a ten foot pole. After they sat down Aizen turned to Szayel, "So, I find the experiment was a success/" He asked.

The Octiva smirked. "Completely." He replied shifting his golden eyes behind his glasses formed mask to Ulquiorra. Bat-boy wouldn't even look at him.

It was Gin who spoke as he looked to Aizen, unable to keep his smart-ass of a mouth shut. One would think he'd have learned the vital importance of doing so at certain times. "Good, I'll let you borrow my Speedo then, Lord Aizen."

This caused Aizen to face plant to the table. "Gin, shut the hell up!" He muttered.

"Awww,' Gin nearly chuckled cocking his head as he leaned forwards a bit, 'did inflatable-Kazumi kick you out again?" He asked as the Espada ducked under the table.

"Bankai." Was all Aizen said.

**FIN**


End file.
